Undercover Love
by Sliver Flame
Summary: Ken, Weiss, good guy. Aya, other place, bad guy. One of the missions, Ken has to kill the enemy: Aya. Chapter 5 up
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: No one in this fic belongs to me. If they did, I wouldn't be working for my uncle.  
  
A/N: Schwarz won't appear. Only Schuldich playing with Ken's mind. Even so, he's not "seen". OOCness for Aya and Ken I think. If I'm wrong, please leave a review or a flame. Arigato! Here comes the story! Enjoy!  
  
//.// Thoughts  
  
Undercover Love  
  
//Aya. How can a man be so beautiful?// Ken thought.  
  
//Because he's like that. You've only looked at the outside, Ken. Wait till you see the inside. Be prepared, sweet one. You might cry. But don't cry your heart out, love, because you still have me if he leaves you.// Came another voice in Ken's mind [1].  
  
Ken didn't care about the other voice. He was used to it. Whenever he had a thought, he always had an answer. But it never was the answer that he wanted.  
  
Ken thought about the time that he first met Aya.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ken was running down the street. He was late for his game.  
  
//Shit! I'm gonna get fired! Dammit!// Ken thought. He was running so fast that his vision was blurred [2].  
  
//Don't worry, love. You won't. The coach isn't there. Be careful loved one. You might hurt yourself.// Came the voice.  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
Ken had crashed into a redhead unknowingly and fell backwards [3].  
  
//Dammit! Now I'm even later!// Ken thought, forgetting about what the voice said to him previously. He never remembered anything the voice said to him. Why should he, anyway? He had always ignored the voice.  
  
//You never stop worrying, do you, love? You won't be late at all today.//  
  
Ken got up, brushed the dirt off his soccer uniform, and walked over to the redhead.  
  
The redhead got up quickly without caring that he was dirty, muttered a quick apology, and carried on walking, his head down.  
  
Ken was definitely not satisfied. He went after the redhead and pulled him by the shoulder and turned him around.  
  
TBC (would readers want that???)  
  
A/N: Sorry if it sucked. Sorry for the errors also. I mean, it was two in the morning when I typed it out. My brain was half-asleep. So I couldn't see very well. But it was *not* two when I wrote it. Review onegai!!! Flames are fine. They're totally acceptable. But please be nice!!! Please read the following: Review = More chappies Flame = Indicates that it's time to put my pen down and stop disgusting readers out The same goes for every fic, if I even plan to post more.  
  
[1] It's obviously Schuldich. No one else is a telepath in the show, right?  
  
[2] if you think you have a better word other than blurred, please leave a review/flame. My brain was clogged at that time, so you can't blame me. Blame my brain if needed to. *I talk rot*.  
  
[3] When you crash into someone, you fall backwards, right? I'm not too sure about that one. Leave a review and help me with my English a little, ne?  
  
Gotta go, readers! Leave a review or flame, and I'll come back and check to see if I need to post more! Jaa ne. 


	2. At First Sight

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Weiss Kreuz.  
  
A/N: Okay. I have a big excuse for taking so long to update. My birthday just passed, so I'm a year older now.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers: marsupial, Misura, FireKat, Aries Draco and Rebound. (if I missed out anyone, please leave a review/flame. Thanks)  
  
//.// Thoughts  
  
Undercover Love  
  
Ken gasped as he saw the redhead's face, blood on his right cheek. He looked extremely pale and tired. It was as if he had just been beaten and his cheek sliced by a knife. Ken ran a slender finger on the redhead's bleeding cheek.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Ken asked, forgetting that he was angry with him.  
  
The redhead realised that Ken saw the blood, and quickly tried to cover his cheek [1].  
  
//Shit! He saw it!//  
  
//Who could have done this to him?// Ken asked himself, falling in love with him at once [2].  
  
//Someone on the dark side. Be careful, Kenken. Don't get too near to him. He might be dangerous.// said the voice.  
  
"Do you want to wash your face?" Ken asked, voice full of concern.  
  
"Is that any of your business?" the redhead asked coldly. "It's not as if you care."  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, it is my business and I do care," Ken replied hotly.  
  
"And may I ask, what business is it of yours, and why do you care?"  
  
"What the hell's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice! Do you treat people like that? Even when they're trying to be nice to you?"  
  
"Yes," was all Ken got from the redhead."Now, if you don't mind, I'm rather late for my meeting, and you're making me even later. So, if I get sacked, I shall be blaming it on you, huh?"  
  
"Oh shit!" Ken forgot he was late. He started running, leaving the redhead smirking.  
  
µÿµ  
  
~Two days later~  
  
Ken saw the redhead he had seen two days before again. He groaned.  
  
//Why must it always be me?//  
  
//You don't have to go near him love. It's your choice.// the voice said.  
  
//Forget it. I'll still have to face him sometime anyway. Why not do it now, rather then wait till next time?// Ken chose to ignore the voice.  
  
//Be careful love, he might hurt you. Don't get influenced, love.// the voice came back in Ken's mind.  
  
Ken walked over to the redhead. Somehow, his instincts told him that the redhead was feeling depressed.  
  
//What's wrong with him?//  
  
//Nothing. His sister is in a coma. She only has 50% chance of living. He's sad and he needs someone by his side. But don't go, sweet. Don't go. He'll be fine. Don't go.//  
  
Ken again ignored the voice and sat down beside the redhead.  
  
"Hey. Do you want to talk? I might be irritating, but maybe I could help," Ken offered.  
  
"Nothing you do will help. Go away. There's nothing you can do," the redhead replied.  
  
"I could be of some help, you know. You don't ask people to go away when they're trying to help," Ken said, annoyed at the redhead's attitude.  
  
"I said, go away. Don't you understand English [3]? There's nothing you can do except make people feel worse," the redhead replied coolly.  
  
"I can too do something!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah? Name me one."  
  
"Play soccer. I'm best at it."  
  
The redhead snickered. "Is there anything else you can do? Other than play soccer and make people feel worse?"  
  
"I do not make people feel worse!"  
  
//This guy's good at arguing. But I must beat him. I won't give up so easily.//  
  
//Give up, Ken. You'll never win.// said the voice.  
  
The argue went on for another fifteen minutes before both the redhead and Ken got angry.  
  
"There is something I can do you know!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Like what? Bring my sister back to life?!" the redhead shouted back.  
  
"It's true, then?." Ken said, surprised, and not shouting.  
  
"Yes, and now are you happy? Why aren't you rejoicing? Aren't you happy to see my sister half dead?" the redhead asked, tears streaming down his face from his amethyst eyes [4].  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Now you do. Could you go away now? You're still very annoying."  
  
"Whatever you say, I'm staying. So, what's your sister's name?" Ken asked, just to carry on this conversation.  
  
"Why do you care, anyway?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Curiosity kills the cat. Don't you know?"  
  
"Of course I know that. But can't a person be curious?"  
  
The redhead merely glared at Ken.  
  
"Okay, okay. But there's no harm in telling me your name right, at least?"  
  
"Fujimiya."  
  
~TBC~ (if I get enough reviews)  
  
A/N: Another chappie up! Hope you liked it. Flame me if you didn't, k? Help me improve. Reviewers, here are your answered reviews:  
  
To marsupial: Hi! Thank you for reviewing. Well, practically, it SXKXA, so. well, you understand, right? Maybe if you would e-mail me or something, I could explain better? It might not finish, actually. don't scold me! But it's as if after I write one chapter, I get writer's block. One month over, I finish another chapter, I get writer's block. don't kill me. Get Aya to do the job for all I care.  
  
To Misura: Thank you for reviewing! I didn't expect you to review. of all people. I feel so low. Anyways, glad you like the idea of Schuldich as a voice in Kenken's mind! The other chaps aren't written yet, cause I have writer's block right now, so I might not be able to finish. *sob*  
  
To FireKat: Thank you for reviewing!!! I didn't think I was going to get any reviews. the second time I came back to check on the number of reviews, I was like this: O_O. okay, never mind. But, thanks again for reviewing, anyway.  
  
To AD: I thought you'd flame me, seriously. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.  
  
I'm sorry if you don't like RanKen, but I still do. But I hope that you'll still carry on reading this fic, ne?  
  
To Rebound: Yes, that I'm aware. However, thank you for reviewing. Well, ffnet screwed up, so everything was screwed and stuff. But I fixed it and it's all fine now, I hope. The other chapters shouldn't take too long, as long as ffnet doesn't screw up.  
  
A/N: Do you readers and reviewers want Schwarz to appear at all? Tell me if you do, okay? If you have anything in mind, leave a review. Sorry if the conversation was a bit ridiculous. Okay, maybe not a bit, but tell me if you think it was, okay? Arigato!  
  
[1] His reaction is slow, I know. But he was slightly dreamy at that time. I mean, after you're beaten, wouldn't you be slightly dreamy?  
  
[2] Can you call this "Love at first sight"? I'm not too sure about that. ^^;;  
  
[3] I changed the language. I hope you don't mind! But I'm not good at Japanese. If I have provoked you in any way, please leave a review/flame and tell me!  
  
[4] I'm not sure if Aya cries, but this *IS* OOC, right?  
  
A/N: The main point might come later than what I have planned in the beginning. But if you want the main point to come earlier, the story will of course end earlier, so be careful when you make your decision! Another thing: Schuldich has help from Brad to tell the future, but Brad doesn't "appear".  
  
Okay readers and reviewers/flamers! I've got to go now. Or my mum would be yelling at me! I'll come back to check soon to see if I need to update or stop right here at this second chapter and never write anymore fics in my entire life again. 


	3. Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.Blah blah. A/N: Thanks to Death Stopper and F4girl! Sorry for the long update. I did not have inspiration. Oh yes, hopefully, the next chapters will get longer. *hint hint* you readers understand, right? If you want more pairings, and depending on X (e.g. OmiXNagi), you can always review and tell me or e-mail me. I have decided to change Schuldich to Schuldig because apparently, I found out that it's the correct way (it is, actually). In this chapter, everything goes back to the present where Ken had the flashback. OOC-ness for almost everyone, I think. I'll try to make them uh. not so OCC. Okay, enough babbling. On to the story! //~// Thoughts Pairing/s: so far, RanKen, SchuKen. (I support both! ^_^) There's more to come, hopefully.  
  
"Fujimiya," said the redhead.  
  
"Okay, nice to meet you,. Fujimiya-san. I'm Ken. Hidaka Ken," Ken stuck out his hand and smiled cheerfully.  
  
The redhead stared at his hand. "You want me to shake it?"  
  
"Um. yes. But never mind. It doesn't matter if you do not want to," Ken replied withdrawing his hand. But surprisingly, the redhead, or rather, Fujimiya, (I'm tired of typing 'the redhead') took his hand and shook it so vigorously that Ken thought his arm was going to fly off.  
  
//Ow. he's really strong. Ow.//  
  
//I told you not to go near him, didn't I?// the voice came.  
  
"Have you never shaken a hand before?" Ken asked, nursing his hand.  
  
"Yes, actually, I have," Fujimiya replied flatly.  
  
"Then? You don't shake people's hands till their arms fly off, do you?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"No. I'm not exactly very sociable," came the reply.  
  
"Y-you aren't?" Ken asked. //Well, he sure doesn't look it.//  
  
"No, I'm not," was the reply.  
  
//He was before his sister got landed in the hospital. He became cold and very un-sociable after his sister was in a coma. All he could think was 'revenge, revenge, revenge'.// the voice came.  
  
For once, Ken was surprised. He couldn't ignore the voice this time. //How the hell do you know so much about this guy?!//  
  
//It's a secret, baby.//  
  
"Um. Uh, Hidaka? Hidaka?" Fujimiya asked. "Earth calling Hidaka."  
  
Ken got so lost in his thoughts that Fujimiya had to smack his head before he 'returned' to Earth. "Oh. sorry. Uh. you were calling me?"  
  
"Next time, if we meet, you can call me Aya instead of Fujimiya," Fujimiya said.  
  
"Okay. Until we meet again, Aya-san," Ken replied. "Until we meet again.  
  
A small smile crept over Fujimiya's face. (Yes, I've still decided to call him Fujimiya)  
  
//This is the first time I've seen him smile. He's got such a nice and sweet smile.//  
  
"Hey, Fujimiya-san, you should smile more. You look cute when you smile," Ken told Fujimiya.  
  
"Thanks," was the one-word reply from the still smiling redhead. "Hopefully, we'll meet up some other day."  
  
"Okay, then. See you on the fateful day."  
  
*~Three days later~*  
  
"Ken-nii-san! Haiyaku, haiyaku! ([Trans: Faster, faster!] I'm not sure of the Japanese spelling.^^;;) Haiyaku! You're late!" a little boy is seen waving his hands over his head at Ken.  
  
"I'm coming now!" Ken shouted back. Apparently, he was late for his coaching game.  
  
"Ken-kun, could I talk to you for a moment?" Ken's boss asked him.  
  
"Sure," Ken replied.  
  
"Ken-kun, if you're going to be late next week, I'm sorry but we're going to have to get another coach. The parents aren't very happy with you. Please try to be on time next week," his boss, Akinami Sayonu, told him.  
  
"Hai. I understand, Akinami-san. I'll try to come on time next week."  
  
"Arigato, Ken-kun. The children are waiting for you now."  
  
"I take my leave, then, Akinami-san. I'll see you some other time."  
  
As Ken exited the office, he wondered if he really was going to leave, then where would he get another job? Kritiker wasn't paying him enough, so he got himself another job. Unless he could get Kritiker to increase his pay, which was likely impossible. His team members, Kudou Yohji, Tsukiyono Omi and Sanbika Kaiketsu (he replaces Aya) weren't really in the need of money. Sanbika Kaiketsu is a novelist, so he's got enough earnings. Tsukiyono Omi is still studying, so he can stay at the Koneko, since it's so near his school, Kudou Yohji is a bartender, so he gets loads of tips. (I made stuff up! ^_^) But Ken. as a coach, he doesn't earn much. If the parents like him, they give him tips. If they don't, nothing happens. And there's only one room at the Koneko.  
  
"Ken-nii-san! Hayaku, hayaku!" shouted the little boy, Senru Hoshibudou.  
  
"Coming Hoshibudou-kun!" Ken shouted back.  
  
µÿµ  
  
After a tiring day of coaching the kids, Ken would usually go straight home and soak himself in the bath, letting his skin get wrinkled. And he was planning to do so that day.  
  
//Aya, how could a man be so beautiful?// Ken thought as he was walking home.  
  
//Because he's like that. You've only looked at the outside, Ken. Wait till you see the inside. Be prepared, sweet one. You might cry. But don't cry your heart out, love, because you still have me if he leaves you.// came the voice.  
  
"Ken! Ken! Over here!" Ken saw his so-called new friend sitting outside a coffee place (I'm not sure what to call it) drinking coffee and waving his hands at Ken.  
  
//F-Fujimiya-san? What's he doing there? He's not very out-going, right?//  
  
//He is quite confident of meeting you here. And he has.//  
  
Ken walks towards Fujimiya and takes a seat opposite Fujimiya, depositing his wet, muddy and dirty ball into an empty seat.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Fujimiya-san," Ken said.  
  
"Aya. Not Fujimiya. Aya," the redhead replied.  
  
"Okay, Aya-san. What're you doing here?" Ken questioned the now-called Aya.  
  
"Do you coach kids in football?"  
  
"Aa. you've heard, then?"  
  
"No," was the flat reply.  
  
"Then? How did you find out?"  
  
"I have resources."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you want to drink anything?"  
  
"Uh. Ya, sure. Sprite please." (I'm not sure if they drink that in Japan, but it's my favourite drink)  
  
~Two minutes later~  
  
Ken and Aya are seen sipping their drinks silently.  
  
"So, Aya-san, what are you working as?"  
  
"I work as a newspaper reporter." (I know a lot of you will be like this: ^_^;;; or this: -_-;;;)  
  
"Aa. so far, what are the reports?"  
  
"If you read the newspapers, you will find out," was the simple reply.  
  
"Okay. I won't ask anymore." *racks brain to think of more questions but doesn't show it* //Aha!//  
  
//What now, Ken? It's not any stupid idea by any chance, is it?//  
  
//Go away. And quit bothering me. I hate you, so get lost and get out of my mind.//  
  
//Well, Kenken, it's my choice whether or not I want to leave, is it not?//  
  
//No, it's not. Now leave.//  
  
"What will you be reporting on next, then? Could you tell me? I would like to read you work. This is my contact number . Please call me and tell me. I await your call."  
  
"Uh.. It's too. sudden, don't you think. I mean, too quick."  
  
"Really? Oh..okay, then. Call me anytime you want." (*Smacks head* Sorry I had to make Ken such a dummy.)  
  
"Uh.. OK, then. I'll call you once I get whatever I'm supposed to work on."  
  
"Thank you! I'll be looking forward to reading your article, then!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay, I have to go back now."  
  
"Aa. all right, I'll contact you once I get it."  
  
"Thanks," Ken replied, winking. ~One day later~  
  
Ken's handphone started ringing.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Ken-san, this is Aya. Just calling to inform you that my article can be found in the newspapers tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Okay, thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ken hung up. He needed more money, seriously. Weiss was not getting any missions. If he does not pay his rent for next month, he probably would be kicked out.  
  
His phone rang again. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Weiss, meeting at the flower shop," a woman's voice said.  
  
"Understood."  
  
Picking up his bag, he got onto his motorcycle and sped off.  
  
"There has been a new case which four men are sending in things into Tokyo. It is suspected that the substances are drugs. The four men are connected to the yakuza (Japanese gangsters)."  
  
"Mission accepted?" Manx asked.  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
"Good. Keep a low profile. Mission is tomorrow night. The white hunters of tonight: hunt the dark beast of tomorrow (is that what Persia says? I'm no sure. Don't kill me)," the screen went black.  
  
Manx handed them their information. Ken flipped through his copy and froze at the last person.  
  
The name read "Fujimiya Aya".  
  
~tbc (maybe)~  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!!! Don't worry, it won't end so fast. Unless someone tells me it sucks and end it quickly because he/she does not want to see it anymore. I kinda expect it, you know. Senru Hoshibudou, Akinami Sayonu and Sanbika Kaiketsu are my very own personal character, not to mention, my first few too. ^^;;; I doubt Akinami would be appearing anymore. He's supposed to be this extra person. I might make Senru appear more, though. Kaiketsu will definitely show up more. I'll tell you readers more in the following chapters.  
  
Death Stopper: thanks for reviewing! And *yes, I *can* write. How do you think I have been living?! Thanks for the review, in any case. I think it's better if I take things one at a time. I don't want to write one fic after another. Sometimes I forget what I'm writing about and get everything screwed. You *should* have different pairings, you know./No comment on this review. -_-  
  
F4girl: Hey! I got a new reviewer. New reviewer = new friend *huggles* anyway, thanks for reviewing. You'll find out more in the following chapters. ^______^ 


	4. Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, so that does not give you a reason to sue me. A/N: Sorry for the long update! Uh. right. To Misura, Rabid Rabbit (O_O), FireKat, Anna Hibiki and Death Stopper, arigato! Your replies are at the end of the story, as usual. OOC for practically everyone.  
  
The name read "Fujimiya Aya". "Manx," Ken started. "Yes?" "Uh. These men. are they under some other guy? Or something?" "Yes. Why?" "Because.never mind." "All right, so we'll meet here tomorrow night." "Okay." "Okay." "Okay." "Okay."  
  
Dragging his bag, Ken got onto his motorcycle and went home. He did not want to do the mission, but. Opening the door to his apartment, Ken flipped on the switch. The lights came on, illuminating the place. He checked his clock. It read 12 o'clock. He slumped on his couch. //Gosh. What am I supposed to do?// //I warned you, sweet.// //Get lost. Get away from me.// //But you don't have to do it.// //Shut up. I don't need your advise.// //Stop lying to yourself, Ken. You can't keep running away from it.// //I'm not running away from it.// //Don't deny it, baby.// //Shut up. I know what I'm doing.// //Are you sure? Don't hurt yourself.// //I won't. Get out of my head.// //Don't go tomorrow, sugar. Don't go.// //I don't need to listen to you. Who are you to tell me what to do?// //Don't do it, heart.// //Get lost.//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Ken's alarm clock rang at 8 o'clock. Ken opened his eyes after being rudely awakened by his alarm clock. He sat straight on his bed, shut the plastic thing up and fell back onto his bed. He rolled around. His mission was sixteen hours later. He didn't want to do it. He sighed. He got up again and checked his clock. It read five minutes after eight. He climbed out of bed, grabbing his shirt that was lying peacefully on the ground. Ken only slept in his pants. He went into the bathroom and took his pants off. He turned the tap on. The freezing water made him shiver. But thankfully, the water became warm in a few minutes. He took a quick shower and changed into his coaching uniform. He had to leave early, or he'd lose his job. He took a slice of bed from his cupboard, grabbed his bag, which contained his ball and other necessary equipment inside, and shut the door.  
  
From a corner, a certain redhead dressed completely in white watched Ken leave his house.  
  
The air outside was chilly, as the season was autumn. He looked up. The weather was beautiful; the sky bluer than ever and the clouds seemed to be puffier and whiter than usual. Even the sun seemed to be smiling at him. Ken smiled. He loved autumn, despite the cold weather at night that made him shiver all night long. He headed towards his workplace as the wind playfully ruffled his hair up. Brown, red, orange and yellow leaves played with each other. Ken checked his watch. It read 8:25. He was supposed to be there by 8:45. So he had plenty of time. Ken took a stroll, thinking of what was going to happen that night. He didn't want to go, but, as a part of Weiß, he had to. In truth, he did like Aya, but he was the enemy. Then, a figure in orange slammed right into him. Ken landed on his rear and rubbed his head. He looked opposite him and blushed. It was Aya.  
  
"Aya-san? What are you doing here?" Ken asked, after getting up. "Nothing." Ken noticed that there were bruises on his face. "Aya-san." "Sorry, I have to get going. I'm rushing." "Matte, Aya-san! What happened to you? You're injured." "I-I'm fine." "You sure don't look it." "It's nothing." "I'm not with you." "Really." Then, noticing the bag on the floor, he quickly added, "oh, are you going to play soccer?" "No, actually. I am going to coach the kids." "I see. well, I'd better get going. And so should you." "No, I'm not in a hurry, as a matter of fact. Oh yes, I haven't read your article yet." "Oh, I've been busy lately, so I haven't been able to give my work to the editor." "So I see." "Yes." "Are you sure you're all right? The first time I saw you, you had a cut across your cheek. Now it's bruises." "I'm okay. Really. Don't have to bother about me." "I think. you'd better-" "I don't need anything. I'm perfectly fine and so I don't think I need any attention of any sort." "Yes, but-" "I'm fine, Ken." "All right, but could you drop by this afternoon? Are you free? I would like to talk to you." "Yeah, sure. What's your address?" "I'll meet you at the coffeeshop after my job, okay?" "Okay." They separated and Ken checked his watch. It read 8:35. He had another ten minutes. He walked at a quicker pace this time. His destination was around. thirty feet away? Perhaps so. But it seemed fifty. Just that day. Maybe it was just that day. When he was supposed to exterminate someone he loved.  
  
He reached his locker at 8:40 that day. Usually, he would reach there at 9:05. Maybe it was just that day. Turning the code, he opened his locker and took out his soccer shoes, replacing them with the ones he was wearing. He took his soccer ball, went out of the locker room to the field. He smiled. He felt exceptionally good that day. Maybe it was just that day. "Glad to see you early, Ken-kun," a voice said from behind. Ken turned around. It was Akinami. "Ah. Ohayo, Akinami-san." "Ohayo. Well, I hope you you can be able to come as early like today," he replied, smiling. "I will try to do so, sir." "Thank you," Akinami replied and headed back to his office. By this time, Ken's students started arriving. "Ohayo, Ken-nii-san!" "Ohayo!" Ken replied cheerfully. "Ken-nii-san, are you gonna teach us that new kick again?" one asked. "Yeah, Ken-nii-san! Are you?" another one echoed. "Yep. So I'll need you to be very good today, all right?" ken replied the kids that gathered around him. "OK!" they chorused. //Maybe today won't be such a bad day.// //You look too early into the future, Liebe.// //Shut up. Get out of my mind.// //You know that doesn't work, love.// //Whatever.// //Well, that was simple.// //Anything I do, it's none of your business. So keep away.// //You can't keep me away, love. And you know it.// //Shut up and get lost.// An irritating action interrupted Ken's thoughts. Someone was tugging at his sleeve. Ken looked down. "Yes?" "Ano. Ken-nii-san, could you show us how to do the kick again?" the boy asked quietly. "Of course." The boy's face brightened up. "Thank you!" "Just put the ball in front of you, and aim for the goal. Aim any side - right or left, doesn't matter - so the goalie will think he will have to defend that side. Then quickly, change the direction of the ball you're going to kick and make it quick. If you do that, the goalie will have no time to block the ball from going into the goal," Ken said demonstrating the whole thing [1]. And he did earn a goal. The children watched with impressed faces. "Wow," one of them whispered. "Arigato, Ken-nii-san!" they replied, running off to retrieve the ball. //Kids. They're so cute.// //Of course they are. So young and innocent.// //Shut up.// //But who knows, they might grow up to be killers.// //Get lost.// //Stop saying that, Ken. You're just repeating everything. And it hurts my feelings, Ken.// //So just get away from me.// //You invited Fujimiya Aya to your place, didn't you?// //What I do is none of your business.// //Why, it's all of my business.// //Why?// //Because I like you, Ken.// //Well, guess what? I hate you.// //You will belong to me, Ken-kun.// //Never.// "Soon enough. You will," Schuldig whispered, smirking. "Ken-nii-san! I did it! I did it!" "Great job, Hoshibudou!" Ken replied.  
  
After another six hours [2], Ken finally took his soccer shoes off and wore his other pair. He grabbed his bag and went out. He was sweating despite the cold weather. But he had already cooled off for at least half an hour. Was he still feeling warm from the coaching? No, he was pretty cold, in fact. Maybe it was just that day. He was scared. Was that the reason? Or was there another one? Or perhaps, it was just that day. That's right. At least, that was what it seemed. Remembering that he had to meet Aya, he started walking towards the café.  
  
"Aya-san!" Ken shouted when he saw Aya. He was drinking coffee and reading a magazine. Aya looked up and smiled. "Ken. Have a seat," he said, pulling a chair for Ken. "Thanks," he replied, putting his bag into the chair next to him. "So. what did you ask me out for?" Aya asked. "Do you have pen and paper?" "Yeah. Hold on," Aya reached into his pocket and took out a pad of paper and a pen. "." "As a reporter, you'll need these," Aya replied simply, seeing the surprised look on Ken's face. "Aa." "So.? You haven't replied my question. What did you ask me out for?" Ken scribbled down his address and gave it to Aya. "Drop by today when you're free." "Um. What time?" "Preferably around four." "OK. Sure." "Thank you. I need to get going now," Ken replied, picking his bag up and getting off the chair. He grinned at Aya and stated, "I'll see you later, then." Aya nodded and watched Ken leave. After five minutes, he too got up and went to his headquarters. ~*~*~*~  
  
[1] I have no idea how soccer is played whatsoever, and I know the "new kick" really sucks, but I couldn't think of anything better. ^_^;  
  
[2] No idea how long soccer practises last, so if someone will just update me on them.  
  
Misura: thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Actually, I do hope Schuldig will help Ken on this, too. But then that wouldn't be fun. But, no, I do not want Aya- san to die either, so I'm still making decisions. So to find out, carry on reading! ^_~  
  
Rabid Rabbit: ^_^;;; Okay, thanks for your opinions. I really hope this chapter is much better. So maybe I should not talk that much, ne? Right, so I'll go with you. Thanks for reviewing, in any case.  
  
FireKat: Gomenasai! I changed it without notifying you. I feel really guilty. Thanks for your tips. Will remember them and try to do so. ^_^ Okay, I know that the comments really suck and therefore, I have decided to go with Chapter 1.  
  
Anna Hibiki: Schu appears! ^_^ Nope, your review didn't bother me *at all*. :) Actually, I agree with you. Really. Though I support RanKen. But I hope that this fic wouldn't turn out to be that way. So, I'll try to make Schuldig appear more, and do you think I should make the other Schwarz members appear too? Whether Ken kills Aya is not told in this chapter, so read the next chapter to find out! ^_~  
  
Death Stopper: heh. All right, all right. I'll explain. But after I do, you have to keep reading it!!! ^_^  
  
A/N: okay, I just noticed an error when I was reading through the previous chapters. Between chapter 2 and chapter 3. Chapter 2 is "Aya," but chapter 3 is "Fujimiya." So please ignore the stupidity of my brains. Thank you.  
  
Okay, "Games" is a really sucky title, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Still indecisive of whether I should end this story earlier or just carry it on. Review and tell me, please. Thanks. 


	5. Pain

Disclaimer: Weiss does not belong to me and never will as much as I would like it to.  
  
Note: Just a small note to thank my old readers: thanks so much for waiting patiently for every chapter. I know I take really long to update, but sometimes I just have no inspiration. *sigh* Thanks to my new readers: I hope you'll like this story and you'll review it. But if this isn't your type, then go look for another fic, yeah?  
  
OOC for Aya. Ken, I'm not too sure.  
  
"Reporting."  
  
"Code."  
  
"902765."  
  
"Enter."  
  
Heavy metal sliding doors slid aside and allowed a redhead to step in.  
  
"News?" asked a cold, harsh voice.  
  
"No, master."  
  
The ends of the master's mouth twitched.  
  
"Slice him," the master commanded.  
  
Several men hidden all around pounced on the redhead. He struggled, but was unable to defeat the people who held him down. One of them held a long, sharp, thin knife. He brought it down to the redhead's cheek and long, sharp, thin blade sliced the redhead's skin. He winced, but made no sound.  
  
The master gave a small, cruel laugh. "Painful. Yes, indeed, pain is something we are all terrified of. We fear pain. But what is real pain?"  
  
The redhead remained silent.  
  
"Meet at the appointed place tonight."  
  
"Yes, sir," the redhead replied.  
  
"Don't forgot."  
  
"I won't, sir."  
  
The several men on the redhead got off him. He stood up, wiped his bloody cheek and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was 3.45 when Aya reached the door of Ken's house. He wondered if Ken was in.  
  
//Perhaps it's still too early.// the redhead thought.  
  
//No, it's not.// came a reply. Aya tensed. //Go on; knock on the door. Go on.//  
  
Aya hesitated; but obediently knocked on the brunette's door. To his surprise, there was an answer.  
  
"Coming!" was the reply and Aya recognised the familiar friendly voice. The door opened and amethyst eyes met with chocolate ones.  
  
"Aya-san! Aren't you ear-wait. Now what happened to you?" Ken cut his own sentence off when he noticed the cut across the redhead's cheek.  
  
"Nothing. I just - fell and got this cut. Yeah," Aya replied, unsure that the story he chopped up would convince the over-reacting friend of his.  
  
"I don't think so. Come in; I'll get some ointment for you," Ken said as he stepped back. Aya entered and Ken closed the door behind him. "Just sit on the sofa or anywhere else you're comfortable with. I'll go get the ointment."  
  
Aya nodded and Ken left him alone in the living room. He was walking around, looking at the pictures Ken had when he came upon one with a group of children and him in the middle, holding a football. He was squatting while the rest of the children were all standing around him.  
  
//This must be the team he coaches.//  
  
Then he left the pictures. He looked around the living room instead. There was a bookshelf at the left side of the room and a football beside it. The room was very neat, except for a few things lying here and there on the coffee table. His eyes darted over to a magazine on a table beside the sofa. There was a picture beside it. Aya's interest wasn't in the magazine, but in the picture. He walked closer. The picture was of a lady and a man; the background was a waterfall. Both were smiling so happily. It reminded Aya of his sister, how he'd use to take her for morning walks in the field nearby when both of them were very young. Aya was given the responsibility of taking care of his sister; a responsibility that made him feel mature. But he was not responsible enough, or so he thought. If he had been responsible, he wouldn't have caused the death of his parents and his sister wouldn't be in a coma in the hospital. *Aya* wouldn't be in the hospital.  
  
His real name was Ran, but feeling that he didn't have the honour to live up to his name, he changed it. He felt guilty, for having taken on the responsibility, but not doing it well. Aya, or rather, Ran shook his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He looked back at the picture. The man, whom Ran recognised as Ken, had his arm around the lady. The lady was holding a bottle of water in one hand and was leaning against Ken. She had light brown hair. Then, then picture was put flat down. Ran, taken by surprise, looked up. Ken was looking away. Ran straightened up.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Look, Ken, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's all right. It doesn't matter. She's dead anyway."  
  
"Ken, I-I mean, I was just looking around and I saw this picture and I-it reminded me of my past," Ran finally said after stuttering so much.  
  
Ken turned to look at Ran. "Your past?"  
  
"Yes. My sister and my parents. I killed my parents. I put my sister into a coma."  
  
"Aya," Ken said in surprise.  
  
Ran looked down. "Don't call me Aya. My real name is Ran. Aya was just my sister's name. How stupid of me. I'm pathetic. Having my own name and not being proud of it, but changed it to a girl's name. Tell me, aren't I pathetic?"  
  
"Well, it's time for you to buck up then."  
  
Ran looked up.  
  
"No matter how much has happened, it's over. There's no need to brood over it. It's over; you can't turn back time. You can't go back to the past and change everything. You can't revive your parents from the dead; you can't change the fact that your sister is in a coma in the hospital. No matter what you've done; what you do; what you're going to do, it's all going to be over someday. Don't brood over it, all right? Like for myself. The girl in the picture; she's my girlfriend. But I caused her death. I didn't kill her directly, no. but I don't even remember how I caused her death. And I don't want to. Because if I do, then it would be an unhappy thought. An unhappy memory. So I won't remember it."  
  
Ran couldn't control himself. He walked up to Ken and put his arms around him and gave Ken a light embrace. "Thank you," he whispered, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall any moment. "Thank you so much."  
  
Ken blushed and just stood there, smiling, happy that he was able to make his friend forget the old, painful memories and make new, happy ones.  
  
Ran let go of Ken and sat on the sofa. Ken sat down beside him. He opened the cap of the bottle of ointment he had in his palm. He applied some onto a finger and carefully put it on the cut. It stung, Ken knew, but it couldn't be worse than having memories of being a killer. Being a member of Weiss.  
  
"I'm done," Ken replied and screwed the cap back onto the bottle.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"I suppose I'll go back now, then."  
  
"Aya-"  
  
"Ran."  
  
"OK, then. Ran-san, could I just ask a question?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where will you be the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll-not be in Japan. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just curious."  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
"All right."  
  
Both of them got up and walked to the door. "Take care when you're not in Japan, all right?" Ken said.  
  
"I will, don't worry."  
  
Ken opened the door and let Ran out. But as soon as he closed the door, tears fell.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
A/N: are there any errors at all? Apologies if there are. And if it's not up to standard, feel free to flame me. I mean it this time. I wrote this bloody chapter at 2 in the morning. Damn tired. 


End file.
